Sólo tres momentos
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: UA. Videl Satán estaba molesta. Y como no estarlo, si Gohan la había besado por accidente a sus cortos cuatro años! Tres drabbles.
1. El accidente

_**Sólo tres momentos**_

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Videl Satán estaba molesta. ¡Cómo no estarlo si el aniñado Gohan Son la había besado!

Estaban jugando en el receso a las pilladas, mientras su maestra del jardín de infantes los estaba vigilando.

Ella se había sentido sedienta y fue a buscar su cajita de jugo de manzana al salón mientras su amiga Erasa parloteaba acerca de lo lindo que se veía su amigo Shapner.

¡Tenían cuatro años por Kami!

Erasa aún era muy joven para pensar en muchachos, al igual que ella. Sólo eran unas niñas cuya única preocupación debía ser divertirse con sus amiguitos preescolares mientras su maestra les enseñaba los colores y el abecedario.

Se había sentado en el patio a beber su jugo cuando lo vio jugar con el resto de niños, mientras ella aprovechaba de arreglar sus coletas.

Para ella, Gohan Son era desesperante. Un niño llorón cuya madre sobreprotectora gritaba todos los días cuando iba a retirarlo porque algo la molestaba de aquel lugar. Su padre, Mark, se tapaba sus oídos cuando veía que la señora Son aparecía por su jardín infantil pues ya sabía que la dama comenzaría a gritonear a sus maestras por cualquier motivo. Mientras su madre reclamaba, el pequeño Son gimoteaba avergonzado.

Realmente un niño de mami.

Incluso su madre lo vestía de una manera infantil que provocaba burlas en el resto de sus compañeros, con una túnica amarilla que cubría un traje de color verde, junto con un sombrero rojo con una extraña esfera en su cabeza.

Habiendo terminado su jugo, decidió continuar jugando a las pilladas en vez de seguir escuchando a su amiga rubia. Allí fue cuando aquel sucedo ocurriría y cuyas burlas la perseguirían hasta el final del año escolar, dos meses después.

Ella no era una niña torpe, para nada, así que la culpa debía ser definitivamente de él. Recuerda haber comenzado a correr cuando lo vio venir hacía ella con la intención que fuese Videl quién continuase atrapando a sus compañeros.

Un mal movimiento terminó con ambos en piso, el pequeño sobre ella y los labios de ambos juntos unos segundos, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, sorprendidos.

Un silencio inundó el patio, sus compañeritos habían quedado mudos.

\- ¡Bese a una niña! – Gritó él espantado – mi mamá me matará.

Había robado de manera inocente el primer beso de Videl y en lo único que pensaba era en su madre.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Gohan! – bufó Videl dejando que lágrimas cayesen en su rostro mientras corría del lugar, dejando al pequeño perplejo.

Desde aquel día, Videl Satán se prometió odiar a Gohan Son con todo su ser. No fue algo fácil, pues el pequeño era amable y bondadoso, sin embargo ¡No se había disculpado con ella por besarla! Aquello era imperdonable.

Empero, al término del año escolar, la señora Son prefirió retirar a Gohan del establecimiento para ser educado en casa.

\- Te extrañaré Videl – le dijo mientras la abrazaba a modo de despedida, dejando a la pequeña completamente sonrojada.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el nuevo capítulo de Gravedad. Es cortita, no ocupará mucho tiempo. Son tres drabbles con momentos Godel. Están relacionados entre sí.

No soy mucho de escribir menos de 500 palabras, pero es interesante intentarlo.

Se agradece toda crítica constructiva para mejorar. Ahora regreso a escribir Gravedad, que viene con nuevo asesinato.


	2. El reencuentro

_**Sólo tres momentos**_

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Videl Satán estaba molesta. Se había reencontrado con Gohan Son después de doce años sin saber de él, ¡y Gohan no se había dignado a saludarla!

Lo había visto por primera vez mientras esperaban afuera del aula. En principio, no lo había reconocido. Estaba bastante cambiado. Había crecido bastante, alzándose sobre el metro setenta de altura. Traía el cabello en puntas hacía arriba, con un mechón solitario en su frente, y una ropa que demostraba que su madre seguía vistiéndolo.

Cuando ingresaron al salón, el muchacho se quedó paralizado al verla y sólo entonces, lo reconoció.

\- Mira Videl –dijo su amiga Erasa – es un joven muy apuesto.

Bufó como respuesta mientras veía que Gohan se sentaba a un costado de su amiga, que chillaba de la emoción.

Se presentaron cada uno desde su sitió al resto de sus compañeros y en cuanto ella dijo su nombre, lo pudo ver tragando saliva, encendiendo sus mejillas.

 _¿Por qué se sonrojó?_

Cuando llegó el turno de él, Videl pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Definitivamente era Gohan Son, su seudo novio del jardín de infantes.

-Gohan – dijo Erasa visiblemente coqueteando con él – me alegra tanto volver a verte después de todos estos años, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Erasa, y la chica de mi lado es Videl.

\- Hola Erasa – respondió tímidamente – si me acuerdo de ustedes.

Videl gruñó molesta. Él no la saludó.

 _¿Quién se cree que es?_

Al terminar sus clases aquel día, Videl rozó "accidentalmente" con su hombro el pecho duro del muchacho.

\- Lo siento mucho Videl – dijo mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, tensando su cuerpo.

\- Hola Gohan – contestó ella con voz de enfado – veo que si me recuerdas, no entiendo porque no me saludaste cuando hablabas con Erasa. Tu madre te ha educado mejor que eso.

\- Lo siento – tartamudeó una disculpa – no quería distraerte del maestro. Debo irme Videl, que estés muy bien – concluyó el muchacho huyendo de ella.

Las siguientes semanas, Gohan la saludaba cada vez que ingresaba al aula, sin dejar de ruborizarse.

En un principio, pensó que se debía a la timidez propia del chico, hasta que prestó atención que no se sonrojaba al saludar a chicas como Ángela, una de sus compañeras con cuerpo más desarrollado y mayor atractivo a los hombres.

Videl decidió observarlo un par de meses. Cada vez que interactuaba con una chica, Gohan parecía no tener mayores problemas para conversar con ellas, muy por contrario del tartamudeo que lo embargaba cuando Videl hablaba con él.

Tal vez estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido en el jardín de infantes, como le pasaba a ella. Habían pasado doce años y podría ser que aun sintiese vergüenza del hecho. Sin embargo, Videl estaba realmente confundida.

¿Por qué entonces ella no se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con él?

Pronto comenzó a surgir una duda en su interior, carcomiendo su cabeza y su corazón en forma de una pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacer.

 _¿Podría ser que Gohan estuviese enamorado de ella?_

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con la segunda parte de esta mini historia. Ya sólo queda el desenlace! Ya está escrito, se centrará en Gohan.

Pensé en no subir este capítulo tan pronto, pero la ansiedad me carcome.

Nos leemos!


	3. El beso

**_Sólo tres momentos_**

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán jamás. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Toei. Yo sólo hago esto con afán de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Gohan Son estaba enamorado.

Simplemente sucedió.

Al iniciar su primer año en la escuela preparatoria, se sintió sumamente avergonzado de encontrar a Videl Satán ahí. La muchacha había sido su compañera en el jardín de infantes y por culpa de un accidente, se habían terminado besando.

Él sabía lo que era un beso, pues muchas veces había visto a sus padres besándose. Empero, fue muchos años después que comprendió el significado de aquel gesto y la importancia que le dan las chicas a su primer ósculo. Sintió que le había arrebatado una experiencia de vida significativa a Videl y sintió culpa de aquello.

Jamás había imaginado que se reencontraría con ella alguna vez.

La reconoció inmediatamente, con sus coletas negras, sus profundos ojos azules y su hermoso rostro. Ya no era una niña, se había transformado en una hermosa adolescente.

La vergüenza lo invadió y trató de evadirla, hasta que ella lo increpó por sus modales.

La fuerza interior y el carácter de Videl lo habían sorprendido, al mantenerse todos estos años intactos.

No fue consciente de cómo sus sentimientos fueron creciendo por ella. Comenzó de a poco, observándola de manera furtiva en clases, compartiendo con ella y sus amigos en los recesos, intentando rozar sus manos cuando le entregaba algún objeto. Hasta que un día, viéndola conversar con Erasa en el patio de la Escuela, abrió sus ojos a su realidad.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Se resignó a su desgracia. Ella jamás se enamoraría de él. Más considerando la ofensa de su pasado.

Un día, seis meses después del inicio del año escolar, Videl se le acercó al concluir su clase de inglés y le habló.

\- Encuéntrame en la azotea al terminar las clases – le susurró.

Gohan no pudo concentrarse el resto del día. Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo.

 _¿Qué querría Videl conmigo?_

Cuando sonó la campana, el muchacho se dirigió al lugar acordado, encontrando a Videl sentada, esperándolo.

\- ¿Que querías decirme Videl? – dijo de manera nerviosa.

\- Quiero que me devuelvas algo que es mío – señaló la joven acercándose a Gohan.

\- ¿Qué... estás haciendo? – tartamudeó el chico al notar la cercanía de Videl con su rostro.

\- Vengo a recuperar mi primer beso – dijo ella, juntando sus labios dulcemente con los suyos, sin darle tiempo de respuesta.

Se sintió en una nube, conmocionado, volando a toda velocidad por el cielo, con su pulso acelerado y su corazón acusándolo al latir tan fuertemente.

\- Ahora que ya tengo lo que es mío – susurró Videl frente a su boca, sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo su dulce aliento en sus labios – haremos las cosas bien y me darás un verdadero primer beso Gohan – ordenó al chico, sin darle tiempo de negarse.

Esta vez, él la miró con timidez mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, antes de comenzar a besarla dulcemente, mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa.

\- Vamos a caminar – habló ella entre besos tomando su mano – quiero una cita contigo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola Aquí Yuki con el último capítulo de esta historia corta basada en la vida real de una ex compañera de trabajo, que conoció a su marido en el jardín infantil y se casaron a los dos meses de reencontrarse. Al día de hoy tienen 3 hijos y siguen juntos.

Necesitaba romance tierno. Después de un Gohan impulsivo en Petricor y tanto asesinato en Gravedad, estos capítulos ligeros me han relajado.

Voy a intentar más adelante algo así, me gustó la experiencia de escribir drabbles, tratando de no sobrepasar las 500 palabras en el cuerpo de la historia.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer y reseñar.


End file.
